Ni tan perfecta
by princesa malfoy
Summary: Ginny nos habla de su vida un poco nada perfecta


**DESCLAIMER: Esta historia esta basada en la mariolla historia de la maravillosa Monik (Rojo y Negro), la cual tomó parte de los personajes de la maravillosa historia de J. y yo solo tome una parte de la trama para escribir esto con motivo del primer reto de RyN (: espero que la disfruten**

Hola. Soy Ginny Weasley, la pelirroja chica que al parecer consiguió todo lo que quería,…bueno ,amigos míos, magos, muggles, elfos domésticos, gigantes y todas la clase de criatura mágica que puedan encontrar esto, debo decirles que si: efectivamente lo hice, tengo todo lo que quería y querré siempre; pero déjenme decirles algo, ser yo nunca había sido fácil; ¿Por qué? Bueno, ser la única chica en una familia de hombres insensatos y agresivos nunca fue sencillo, claro me divertía mucho con ellos y a pesar de que mamá estuvo siempre conmigo en todos aquellos años de juventud, siempre me hizo falta la compañía de un hermana con quien compartir momentos de, ustedes saben, chicas. Ahora que si hablamos de mi vida actual, no es justamente vivir sobre un lecho de rosas, ser esposa del famoso Harry Potter es la tarea más difícil de la existencia, y no, eso no quiere decir que no lo ame, porque de hecho creo que eso ultimo lo hare todos los años que Merlín decida darme, pero esas constantes intervenciones de fanáticos alocados por saber con lujo de detalle la historia de Harry contra el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, o las tonterías que los partidarios que aún existen y siguen con la esperanza de un " lado obscuro" suelen lanzarle por la calle, los improperios o incluso aquella vez que unos nada simpáticos mocosos decidieron dejar como regalo una docena de escregutos de cola explosiva en el jardín principal de la casa (experiencia nada grata, por cierto) los cuales terminaron con mis hermosos setos de rosas y casi acabaron por destruir la cerca estuvieron a punto de lograr que terminara en una sala de San Mungo con el simpático de Lockhart. Y si a todo eso le sumamos mis tres dolores de cabeza hijos de Potter, bueno, ya pueden irse dando una idea…

James Sirius era la viva encarnación de mi suegro y su mejor amigo combinado y multiplicado por cien, de verdad, nunca entendí como cabía tanta energía dentro de alguien tan pequeño cuando era un bebe; era un monstruo que lograba que Harry y yo termináramos sumamente agotados. Pero el caso contrario fue Albus. Albus siempre ha sido un ser tranquilo y pasivo que disfrutaba de observar todo lo que veía y hacer preguntas cuando su sistema le permitió hablar, cosa que se guardó mucho tiempo, porque aunque expectante aguardo el momento preciso para hablar, de ahí no paraba, hacía preguntas hasta por los codos ¡Y que preguntas por los calzones de Merlín! Más no puedo negarles que aunque a veces han logrado que me vuelva muy malhumorada, los amo.

Ahora solo resta hablar de mi querida hija, Lily Luna Potter, que ¡Por Merlín! Se ha vuelto una rebelde sin causa. Vale, entiendo que el hecho de que el amor de su vida se haya quedado con su prima medio Veela no ha sido la experiencia más hermosa de su vida, no veo porque se desquita conmigo, que soy su madre, entiendo sus celos, yo solía ponerme celosa de mi cuñada y su hermana cuando estaban cerca de Harry. Me ponían los nervios de punta, no lo niego, pero Lily es muy bonita y podría salir con cualquier chico, si tan solo fuese un poco más, como explicarlo…sutil. Porque es un "tempano de hielo andante" y eso, eso a veces me asusta mucho. Hace un par de meses, justo después de ir a cenar a casa de mis padres y que todo el clan Weasley se reuniera en familia, hable con ella. Hable con ella de la manera en la que solía burlarse de las cosas narraba una revista del mundo mágico, y es que justo me toco escuchar cómo se reía de una desgracia que acababa de acontecerle a una chica que iba con elle en el colegio y que por alguna razón se había convertido en una celebridad y aparecía en esas revistas de "Bruja adolescente" que yo solía leer a veces, cuando tenía su edad. Me pareció terrible la manera en la que le hablaba al pobre de Lorcan Scamander por tratar de hacer que sus risas mitigaran porque al parecer fue algo grave lo que pasaba con el caso de aquella chica. La manera en que el desprecio en su voz y la inexpresión de su rostro dejaban helado al chico, era impresionante. Ni siquiera el mismo Draco Malfoy lograba controlarse tan bien en sus años de Colegio. Resulta extraña la manera en la que esta jovencita se comporta y la manera en la que contesto cuando le dije que debía de ser un poco menos fría. Y que además debía de tratar mejor a Lorcan, el cual yo (como excelente detectora de amor) entiende que esta locamente enamorado de ella. Pero ¿Saben lo que contesto? Me dijo:

_Madre, es imposible que puedas decir tantas cosas sin sentido juntas. Él no está enamorado de mí, y si lo estuviera de verdad lo siento por él, pobre iluso que no sabe que jugar con fuego quema y que yo puedo ocasionarle un incendio. Y ¿Para qué ser dulce? ¿Para qué te pisoteen lentamente mientras tú caes como una estúpida criatura desdichada? No soy como tú y de verdad, no espero serlo nunca_

Para que después me dejara plantada en la cocina después de enviarme una sínica sonrisa y darse media vuelta. Me daban ganas de….Ni siquiera sé de qué me daban ganas. ¿A dónde se fue esa muchachita que vivía en Lily? ¿Qué tanto dolor le causo Teddy para que esto pasara?

Pero en fin, como había dicho, ser yo nunca había sido fácil, y soy una madre desconcertada que ama todo lo que tiene, y no podría haber pedido algo mejor, pero que a veces busca una sencilla respuesta para el comportamiento de las personas que la rodean.

¡Ah! Casi lo olvido, también esta eso del "Escuadrón azul" Justo cuando pensé que las cosas y la guerra y todo eso se habían acabado por lo menos (y sin querer sonar egoísta) hasta que las cabezas de los héroes de guerra (no solo mi esposo, mi hermano y mi cuñada) reposaran en paz 3 metros bajo tierra. No entiendo a esos muggles y su afán por odiarnos, y si, capto que no fuimos muy justos con ellos en el pasado, sobre todo al surgir Voldemort, pero no todos los magos somos iguales.

Pero en fin, basta de quejas, me iré, es todo por hoy.

Ginny releyó lo que acababa de escribir. Sus años en el profeta le habían dado una capacidad de plasmar en casi cualquier medio para expresarse todo lo que quería, las ideas surgían y surgían como una especie de fuente inagotable de lo que quería decir, y amaba poder hacerlo en esa, su computadora, regalo de Harry por su cumpleaños. Bendito muggle inventor de aquel aparato. Era tan gratificante poder desahogarse en ella. Al cerrarla levanto la vista al reloj de la cocina, tan parecido al de su madre en La Madriguera y su mirada se plantó en la manecilla de su marido que decía En el trabajo La pelirroja decidió que era hora de terminar con la cena para que en cuanto la manecilla dijera Viajando todo estuviera listo. Así que con ayuda de la magia Ginny comenzó a cocinar algo no tan complicado para poder compartir con su esposo. Volvió a revisar el reloj Trabajando Ya era algo tarde para que Harry siguiera en el ministerio, pero supuso que algo había pasado con las disputas con los muggles. De repente, un picoteo en la ventana la sobresalto un poco, pero al recuperarse abrió la ventana con rapidez; una majestuosa lechuza de color gris se posó delicadamente sobre la barra de la cocina, observando a Ginny con sus ojos expectantes. Estiro la pata para que la chica se acercara y tomara aquello que le había traído. Tomo el papel fácilmente, y nada más hacerlo el ave se echó a volar y se perdió en la obscuridad de la noche. Cerró la ventana para después, desenrollar el pergamino lentamente. Era la caligrafía de su esposo.

_Ginny:_

_Necesito que vengas, no puedes utilizar la desaparición porque de ser así tendrías que salir de la casa; busca los polvos flu y ven por esa red, hay muy malas noticias, te doy detalles aquí, necesito que seas rápida, por favor Ginny, no te demores demasiado_

La aludida paro todo cuanto estaba en funcionamiento en la cocina, tomo su capa de viaje, apago las luces y cerró la puerta, tomo los polvos Flu y se metió en la chimenea. Y justo cuando las llamas verdes la cubrían, echó un último vistazo a la casa y pensó ¿Es que acaso ser yo algún día será sencillo? Y el resplandor verde la atrapo por completo.

Fin


End file.
